


Relaxation, Interrupted.

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mick calling Barry doll is my aesthetic, Nerd Barry, Wally and Iris know but Joe doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Barry is a bit stressed, and his boyfriend Mick is there to remedy the situation a bit. However, their fun is cut short when Barry's family comes home early.Written for #FlashWaveWeek2017 day 1: High school AU





	

Barry crossed his legs in a different position in order to get more comfortable. His bed was covered in papers and books--his AP Physics test was tomorrow, and while he had no doubt in his mind that he’d do well, he couldn’t help but psyche himself out the night before. He ran a hand across his face and took a deep breath.

 

*tink* He heard a small noise against his window. *thunk* Again, a bit more power behind it. Rocks.

 

He got up to investigate; pulling back the curtain and opening the window to look outside.

 

“Hey, doll!” Mick, his boyfriend, whisper-yelled to him from the ground level. Barry huffed out a laugh.

 

“You do know we have a front door, right? And Joe’s not even home, it’s just me tonight.” Barry smirked, leaning against the window frame.

 

“Well, yeah, but you and I both know that the rest of your family isn’t exactly a fan of me. Plus, this is much more fun. ‘Sat mean I can come up through the front? The last time I tried to scale your house it didn’t end too well.” Mick said, crossing his arms. Barry laughed and nodded, watching Mick as he rounded the corner, then closing his window back. Mick made his way up the stairs, taking two at a time. He opened Barry’s door; his shoulders slumping at the sight of his paper-covered bed.

 

“C’mon, Barr. You know you’re gonna ace that test tomorrow.” Mick said, grabbing Barry’s hand.

 

“Yeah, but you know I worry like crazy until the actual test begins.” Barry smiled, squeezing Mick’s hand.

 

“Well then… Maybe you should relax a little.” Mick smirked, pulling his boyfriend towards the bed. Barry rolled his eyes and smiled, happy to fool around; but stopped Mick before he flopped down on his bed.

 

“Let me get these out of the way.” Barry then took the time to carefully stack and organize his papers back into their appropriate places in his book. While Mick was slightly impatient, he loved Barry’s sense of organization. Once he’d finished, he pulled his boyfriend close, leading him back onto the bed.

 

Barry laughed from under Mick as they shifted their position to completely on the bed, Mick kicking his shoes off in the move. He looked down at Barry, making him blush through his glasses. He leaned down and was barely hovering his face above Barry’s, so that his boyfriend had to pull him down to connect their lips. He loved teasing Barry like that, mostly because he loved it when he took some control to get what he wanted out of Mick.

 

Never let it be said that Mick Rory, senior MLB and one of the toughest guys in school, was into his nerdy boyfriend taking control. He’ll take that to his grave, thanks.

 

They started to make out softly, as best they could, considering Barry hadn’t removed his glasses yet.

 

“C’mon, doll, take ‘em off,” Mick said annoyed, sitting up slightly. Barry laughed then removed them.

 

“I thought you said I looked great in them, really sold the whole 'innocent nerd' look for you.” He smirked, his glasses off and his vision slightly blurrier.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mick groaned, leaning down to kiss Barry intently and with more vigor, now that he could actually move his face without running into anything. He felt Barry smile against his lips, which got to him every time-- the fact that he made his boyfriend so _happy_ that he actually, legitimately smiled; it made him feel warm.

 

Barry started to pull at Mick’s shirt collar, signaling Mick to give him more. Which he obliged to by biting at Barry’s bottom lip, making his boyfriend groan softly, which allowed Mick to delve his tongue into Barry’s mouth. Their mouths then formed more easily together, their lips and tongues twisting and alternating with one another. Mick pulled away, making Barry whimper.

 

“C’mon, Mick, we haven’t done this in a while,” Barry gasped, pulling Mick back down for more brief kisses. He pushed him back, “and god, I’ve missed it.” Barry was panting as Mick smirked, pulling his head down to kiss at Barry’s neck. His boyfriend made these small noises, cute whimpers and sighs that only egged Mick on, encouraging him to start biting and sucking.

 

“God--Mick--” Barry gasped. Mick laughed against Barry’s neck, pushing his body up to kiss Barry again, this time more soundly and loving.

 

“I love doin’ this to you. Your whole 'innocent nerd' persona looks a hell of a lot hotter when he’s horny.” They both laughed; Mick setting up to push Barry’s sweater up. Mick’s head leant down once again to mark Barry’s chest with his mouth, keeping them well below his neckline and shoulders. He absolutely adored marking Barry’s pale skin with his mouth-- it made his marks brighter, which always made Mick smile. Meanwhile, Barry was panting and groaning his boyfriend’s name softly. His hands ran up Mick’s shoulders, one resting on a shoulder, while the other went to run over his buzz-cut hair.

 

The two were so busy and into it that they didn’t hear the rest of the West family downstairs, all of whom had gotten home early.

 

“Mick, yes, c’mon,” Barry moaned, watching Mick remove his own shirt and start to unbutton his pants. Mick was just about to lean back down onto Barry when he stopped suddenly. "Why'd you--" Mick shushed him. He darted his eyes from Barry's eyes to his door, to the clock, and then back to Barry.

 

"Your family is home."

 

"Barry? Dinner!" Iris called from downstairs.

 

"Shit, shit, shit." Barry pulled his sweater down and re-buttoned his pants; Mick hastily grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. They both stood up, rushing over to the window. 

 

"I'm sorry Barr... Wish I could've stayed longer." Mick smirked, one leg out the window. Barry smiled before pulling Mick in for one more short kiss. "Was looking forward to seeing that look on your face when I--"

 

"Barry?" Iris repeated, a bit louder.

 

"You've gotta hurry. Be careful." Barry smiled, blushing slightly. He watched as Mick carefully climbed his way down the West house, landing in the bushes. 

 

"See ya tomorrow, doll!" Mick whisper-yelled as he started booking it down the sidewalk. Barry smiled, closing his window and walking over to open his door. Iris was standing behind it, arms crossed. She smirked at him, tapping her ear. Barry felt that hot wash of embarrassment cover his face.

 

"... Please don't tell Joe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (MLB means Middle Linebacker, after some thought and research, I figured it'd be a perfect position for him.)  
> This is some new territory for me, and I hope I did the flashwave fandom well.  
> Thank ya for readin! <3


End file.
